I hope we meet again, one day
by solopy567
Summary: Lagann's thought and feelings from the day he was found by Simon, and its thoughts and feeling of their adventures together.


I slept for a long time, waiting. I did not know who, or what I was waiting for. All I had was this overwhelming loneliness, surrounded by the darkness of the underground, with nothing but my memories to keep me company.

How many years have passed since then? The boy who found me, who saw hope when he found me, when he was finally able to fight against those who threatened those important to him.

He fought, and fought, and I was glad to stand by his side.

But then, he fell to despair. They talked to him, told him of the universe's end. He believed them, and took it upon himself to ensure that it will not come to pass.

So he cast his comrades aside. He cast his humanity, his hope, his wishes, and myself aside to ensure humanity will live another day.

I remember the day he buried me. He looked at me, weeping silently, as he dug the deep hole in which he threw me. I do not blame him. He made a difficult decision. For him, it was all he could do. He could not destroy me, so he could only cast me to the underground.

And so I waited, but I lost sight of what I was waiting for. All I could do was stay buried, allowing the centuries to pass by slowly. I should have gone mad, but that is not possible for me.

Because I am run by hope. I am run by the strong feelings of those who pilot me, their wishes for tomorrow and their resolve to move forward.

It was on one such day that I heard a noise, and suddenly a little boy with a drill appeared. I saw light for the first time in a long time. He looked at me wondrously, smiling widely. I wished I could smile like he did. He reminded me so much of that boy from long ago. It made me happy.

He went away for some time, and I hoped he would come back. I do not know how many years have passed, but I wanted to finally see the world again. I wanted to go outside.

And when the boy came back one day amongst the tremors with two of his companions, I knew he wanted that two.

And so, for the first time in a long time, I was activated again. The surge of power and feelings from the boy, who was called Simon, filled me to the brink. I wanted to help this boy achieve his dream.

And so we did. We burst forward and upward, defeating the one who had disturbed their peace, and saw the sky for the first time.

It was amazing seeing it again. And Simon and his companions, who I know as Kamina and Yoko, were amazed too. It made me happy seeing them so happy.

We met so many people after that day. Simon's brother, Kamina, even got his own machine to pilot. They were the best of friends and brothers, and I knew Simon loved Kamina with all his heart.

I was amazed when Kamina came up with my combination with his silent machine, Gurren. We became Gurren Lagann, and I felt stronger than ever. Simon, Kamina, Gurren, and I, together we could accomplish anything.

But I knew it wouldn't last for long. And it didn't.

Kamina fell that day. His friends cried. The rain fell.

And Simon was devastated. I cried with him. He had gone through a loss that he could not bear.

His heartache reached me.

I do not like seeing you like this Simon. I wished I could do something for you.

But then one day a shining light, in the form of a girl named Nia, met Simon. I was happy to see her, despite not knowing who she is. She was bubbly, and cheerful, and I silently wished for her to help Simon.

Because I could do nothing for him. And so I stopped being useful.

I do not want to reject you, Simon. But I want you to move forward. You cannot be in Kamina's shadow forever.

And so I waited patiently for the day Simon would return.

And return he did. I felt it one day, when we were captured. Simon on his own dug forward, craving for escape. He remembered his brother's words, and I felt our connection fill with power again. I was happy. I sought Simon again, and I reached him.

And we saved Nia. And Simon became his own person.

Simon, I know it was hard for you, but I know you will never give in to despair again. Even if you lost your brother, I knew you were stronger than ever.

I was happy.

And we continued fighting forward, not stopping.

But then we met face to face the cause of our suffering.

And I was sad. It was the same boy I met a long time ago. The one who cast me aside for humanity.

He looked at me once. I could feel his surprise. And his joy. He was happy to see me, and I was happy to see him.

But we knew where we stood. And so we fought. We fought harder and harder than ever before.

He had to crush me to protect humanity. And he almost did.

But Simon was victorious. I was happy for Simon, and sad for the boy I had met that day many years ago. I watched him fall as his hopes to protect humanity were dashed by Simon.

And by me.

I could not escape the nagging feeling that something was wrong. Seven years passed since then.

And then THEY came again. They took Nia from Simon. And I was taken from Simon as well.

They wanted to scrap me, in order to protect humanity, and I could not blame them.

I could only hope for Simon to come back.

And come back he did.

And we pushed back the humongous ceiling that threatened to cave us in again back.

We were victorious.

Simon, I know we have a lot left to do now, and I know what you wish for.

So I will help you with all my strength get your wish.

We will save Nia.

And we went to space. We travelled through dimensions to find her.

And we lost many comrades on the way.

Simon, you cannot blame yourself. You are doing this for a righteous purpose. The wishes of your comrades will live on within you, I know it. You only have to believe, just like your brother told you.

But when we finally counterattacked, THEY came again. THEY shoved us into an alternate reality, trying to force us into despair.

I could do nothing but watch as they were stuck in their own fantasies. I wished for someone to help them.

And help came. In the form of Kamina. He put Simon back on his feet, and told him not to dwell on what ifs.

And we reached Nia. We finally found the one who was taken from us.

We faced them, all together, stronger than ever.

We were finally closer to piercing the heavens.

Simon, we will do this, together.

And we fought hard, harder than ever before. They tried to dissuade us, even by telling us that Nia will disappear if we win.

But Simon did not falter. And we all came together. All of Simon's friends, and humanity's hopes and dreams, took form.

I felt the strongest I could feel. This was the pinnacle. This was the moment.

And we fought. And fought. And fought.

And we won.

It was a joyous occasion. We had beaten them. We beat the ones who thrust that boy from long ago into despair. We beat the ones we threatened humanity.

And we vowed to keep the universe safe in their place.

I thought that we would all be together again. But that was not to be.

Nia disappeared that day, and I knew Simon's journey had come to an end.

He gave a young boy the core drill, telling him to go through the hole we had dug together.

Simon, I am sad to see you go. But I know you did good. We did good, together. We fought so hard and overcame so many obstacles, that I will never forget what you have given me.

I thought I would stay buried forever. But you found me. And gave me a new purpose.

I am going now, Simon. I know you are watching. I am going to meet our new friends.

Please, stay safe Simon, and I hope one day we could meet again.

You and me, Simon and Lagann, together.

One day.


End file.
